


The Circle of Life

by JiminysJournal



Series: Once Upon a Time in Kingdom Hearts [46]
Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate season 7, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Fix-Fic, Multi, Post-Episode: s05e10 Broken Heart, Post-Season 5A, Screenplay/Script Format, lesbian Hamlet, with a bit of The Lion King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminysJournal/pseuds/JiminysJournal
Summary: The play's the thing!  Storybrooke High School puts on their production of The Lion King, starring Roxas and Roland as Simba, Henry as Zazu, Kairi as Shenzi, and Skuld as Rafiki!  And, in the past, something's rotten in the State of Denmark!
Relationships: Aqua & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan, Claudius/Polonius (Hamlet), Hamlet/Ophelia (Hamlet), Henry Mills & Roland (Once Upon a Time), Kairi (Kingdom Hearts)/Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time), Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold & Emma Swan, Terra (Kingdom Hearts) & Hamlet (Hamlet)
Series: Once Upon a Time in Kingdom Hearts [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/470182
Comments: 2





	1. Chapter 1

INT. SBHS AUDITORIUM — DAY

FADE IN.

The image of a rising sun rises.And, in front of it, a

GIRL IS AUDITIONING.

AUDITIONING GIRL

(singing, off-key) 

Nants ingonyama bagithi baba! 

MISS BREMEN and ANOTHER WOMAN are seated at a table, taking 

notes.

WOMAN 

Okay.Stop, stop!

AUDITIONING GIRL

(smiling)

How was I, Miss Horatius? 

MISS HORATIUS 

Well —

She looks at Miss Bremen, then back at the girl.

MISS HORATIUS (cont’d)

(smiling)

We’ll talk! 

The girl smiles before exiting.Miss Horatius rests her

head in her fingertips, exhausted.

MISS HORATIUS (cont’d)

We.Are never gonna find a 

Rafiki... 

MISS BREMEN 

Don’t look at me.I just have to 

conduct the pit.

MISS HORATIUS 

(rolling her eyes) 

Thanks. 

MISS BREMEN 

What if...

Miss Horatius raises her head, intrigued. 

MISS BREMEN (cont’d)

Well, what if we go...outside?

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED:2.

MISS HORATIUS 

Was there someone you had in mind?

MISS BREMEN 

That one fairy who just came

back.I hear she’s a great 

singer.Skuld, I think her name

is. 

Miss Horatius gets up and points to her.

MISS HORATIUS 

You’re lucky I’m desperate. 

She heads for the exit. 

MISS HORATIUS (cont’d)

IT TOOK ME LONG ENOUGH TO GET THE 

RIGHTS TO THIS SHOW; I’M NOT

BLOWING IT, NOW!

END OF TEASER 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

Title Card coming soon!

* * *

CONTINUED:3.

ACT ONE 

INT. SBHS AUDITORIUM — DAY

SKULD is now on-stage, auditioning. 

SKULD 

(singing)

In the circle, The circle 

of...LIFE!

Miss Horatius leaps from her seat next to Miss Bremen,

applauding. 

MISS HORATIUS 

Congratulations!

SKULD 

(smiling)

So, does that mean I have the role? 

MISS HORATIUS 

Yes, yes! 

SKULD 

Thank you!

She exits.

MISS BREMEN 

I guess that just leaves one more 

role to cast. 

MISS HORATIUS 

Right.

She looks behind her, and a FEMALE CUSTODIAN enters.She 

starts sweeping the floor.

MISS HORATIUS (cont’d)

Yes.

She looks back to the stage.

MISS HORATIUS (cont’d)

Send in our...first...Scar. 

The custodian looks up.She has a scar across her left 

eye.A BOY steps on-stage to audition. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED:4.

MISS HORATIUS (cont’d)

Whenever you’re ready, could you

please start singing "Be Prepared?" 

AUDITIONING BOY 

(monotone) 

I never thought hyenas

essential.They’re crude and 

unspeakably plain.But, maybe —

CUSTODIAN 

Oh, what a BORE!

Miss Bremen glares at her.

MISS BREMEN 

Claudia, do you mind? 

CLAUDIA 

Oh! By all means, PLEASE continue 

with your dull Scar.Don’t mind

me... 

She resumes sweeping, and Miss Horatius looks at her. 

MISS HORATIUS 

Well, if you think you can do 

better —

Claudia tosses her broom aside and stomps up toward the 

stage.

CLAUDIA 

Watch me! 

She goes backstage, and Miss Bremen leans over to Miss

Horatius. 

MISS BREMEN 

What’s your game, Horatius? 

She shows her the list of students — well, student —

auditioning for Scar. 

MISS BREMEN (cont’d)

That’s the only student up for

Scar! 

MISS HORATIUS 

You’re right... 

She turns to the boy and mouths, "Thank You." to him.He 

sneakily winks back at her, as Claudia steps on-stage.She 

does couple vocal exercises, then:

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED:5.

CLAUDIA 

I never thought hyenas

essential!They’re CRUDE!And 

unSPEAKably plain!But, maybe, 

they’ve a GLIMMER of potential!If 

ALLIED!To my VISION and BRAIN!

The boy starts singing backup, as Claudia epically and

brilliantly goes into the sung portion, which she smoothly

caps off, as if it’s part of the very song itself, with:

CLAUDIA 

(singing)

And THAT’S!How you SING!"Be 

PrePARED!"

Miss Horatius leaps out of her seat, her arms wide. 

MISS HORATIUS 

THAT’S OUR SCAR!

EXT. PRIDEROCK CASTLE GARDENS — DAY — FLASHBACK 

A mouse scurries around the garden, nipping at the plants,

when a hand grabs it — Claudia’s.She’s dressed far more 

regally than in Storybrooke.

CLAUDIA 

Gotcha! 

She lifts the mouse up and stares it down.

CLAUDIA (cont’d)

Life’s not fair, is it? 

She walks over to the sundial, continuing to muse, as she 

walks.

CLAUDIA (cont’d)

You see, I — well, I shall never

be Queen. 

When she reaches it, she pins the mouse to the sundial and

grabs a trowel. 

CLAUDIA (cont’d)

And you — 

She raises the trowel.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED:6.

CLAUDIA (cont’d)

— shall never see the light of

another day!

She slams the trowel down, but we, thankfully, cut away,

before we can see the gruesome ending.XEHANORT enters the 

garden. 

XEHANORT

You know, it’s amazing to think,

that in all my travels, I never did 

make my way to your kingdom, until

today.

Claudia wipes off the sundial and turns to face him.

CLAUDIA 

Well.UNFORTUNATELY, it’s not my 

kingdom...

He pulls out a small bottle of liquid.

XEHANORT

It can be.

CLAUDIA 

I’m not even next in line for the 

throne.That’d be my niece.

XEHANORT

Pin it on her.Just...gently 

suggest she make your sister some 

tea.While, she’s...taking her nap 

— 

He tips the bottle. 

XEHANORT (cont’d) 

Just one drop.And the Princess —

Oh, the Princess!She’ll feel so 

bad her tea killed her mother.It

will destroy her... 

She takes the bottle from him.

CLAUDIA 

What’s in it for you? 

XEHANORT

Chaos.

Claudia raises her eyebrow. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED:7.

XEHANORT (cont’d) 

And — for a little bonus — your 

allegiance.I’ll be in touch.

He portals out. 

EXT. PRIDEROCK CASTLE GARDENS — NIGHT 

QUEEN HAMLET sips her tea and sets her cup and saucer down

on the table beside her.HER TEENAGE DAUGHTER is standing

above her.

QUEEN HAMLET

This is amazing, my sweet!

TEEN PRINCESS HAMLET

Thank you, mother!

QUEEN HAMLET

Now.Please leave me to my evening 

nap!

TEEN PRINCESS HAMLET

Of course!Shall I?

She gestures to the tea.

QUEEN HAMLET

Yes, please dump it.

The younger Hamlet nods and exits with the tray of tea.In 

the background, Claudia lurks in the shadows.Once the 

Queen rests her head on the table, falling asleep, she comes

out with the bottle and lingers over her sister.

Claudia pops the cap off and tips the bottle over the 

Queen’s ear.

CLAUDIA 

Long live the Queen.

A drop of poison falls into the Queen’s ear, and Claudia

exits.

END OF ACT ONE

(CONTINUED)


	2. Chapter 2

CONTINUED:8.

ACT TWO 

INT. SBHS HALLWAY — DAY — PRESENT DAY 

HENRY, KAIRI, and ROXAS are walking together, when the

former notices a piece of paper on a bulletin board.

HENRY 

Hey!

He walks over to it and points to it. 

HENRY (cont’d)

Cast list!

Kairi and Roxas join him. 

KAIRI 

Well? 

ROXAS 

How did we do?

HENRY 

Congratulations to our new lead!

Roxas looks at the paper to confirm this and smiles.

ROXAS 

Yes!

KAIRI 

Nice! 

She looks at the paper. 

KAIRI (cont’d)

(smiling)

I’M SHENZI! 

Henry hugs her. 

HENRY 

Good job! 

They pull apart, and she gestures to the paper. 

KAIRI 

And, I see you’re Zazu! 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED:9.

HENRY 

Yes!And I’ll be able to run lines 

with Roland at home!

He points to Roland’s name on the cast list, indicating he

will be Young Simba.

ROXAS 

Couldn’t ask for a better...me! 

Henry laughs. 

INT. PRIDEROCK CASTLE HALL OF MIRRORS — NIGHT — FLASHBACK 

The PRINCE CONSORT, Princess Hamlet, and Claudia are waiting

in the Hall of Mirrors.The ROYAL MORTICIAN enters.

PRINCE CONSORT

Well? 

ROYAL MORTICIAN 

(shakes head)

I’m afraid, Your Royal Highness,

he’s... 

PRINCE CONSORT

I see.

CLAUDIA 

Gerhardt, I — 

TEEN PRINCESS HAMLET

My tea! 

They look at her. 

TEEN PRINCESS HAMLET (cont’d) 

I have to go. 

She runs out. 

GERHARDT

I wonder what is wrong with her...

Claudia shrugs. 

CLAUDIA 

It’s a mystery. 

GERHARDT

(to the mortician) 

Inform Polonius and Yorick then 

have them consult with us.Then, 

(MORE)

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 10.

GERHARDT (cont’d) 

you can prepare for the Queen’s 

funeral.

ROYAL MORTICIAN 

Yes, sir. 

He bows and exits.

EXT. PRIDEROCK CASTLE GARDENS — NIGHT 

Hamlet runs through the gardens, wiping away tears, when she

is hit with a foil and pinned to the wall.Holding the foil

is a GIRL.

GIRL

Pinned ya.

TEEN PRINCESS HAMLET

Not now, Ophelia. 

TEEN OPHELIA

Hmm...

She lowers her foil.

TEEN OPHELIA

So, she’s really —

Hamlet nods, and Ophelia hugs her.

TEEN OPHELIA (cont’d) 

I’m so sorry. 

TEEN PRINCESS HAMLET

Our fathers are probably discussing 

how to move forward, as we speak. 

They pull apart.

TEEN PRINCESS HAMLET (cont’d) 

I know I said I just couldn’t wait

to be Queen...but I didn’t mean 

like this.

INT. SBHS AUDITORIUM — DAY — PRESENT DAY

ROLAND, HENRY, and SHOCK (as young Nala) sing "I Just Can’t 

Wait to Be King," while Miss Horatius watches, and Miss 

Bremen conducts THE PIT, half of which is female.REGINA’s 

watching from the seats.When they’re done:

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 11.

MISS HORATIUS 

Very good.

The three smile.

MISS HORATIUS (cont’d)

Although, Roland, you were a tad

breathy.

He nods.

MISS HORATIUS (cont’d)

So, just make sure you work on

that. 

ROLAND

Okay.Would you like me to take it 

from the top? 

MISS HORATIUS 

Umm...actually, can we go from the

second verse? 

ROLAND

Second? 

MISS HORATIUS 

Yeah. 

ROLAND

Alright.

(to Shock) 

And you weren’t so bad yourself!

SHOCK 

Thanks! 

ROLAND

I know it’s a long way from "Kidnap 

the Sandy Claws" —

SHOCK 

Hey!Let the record show, we never 

actually did that!

HENRY 

Alright, you two!Let’s go.

ROLAND

Right.

They start again, from the second verse, and NEAL enters. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 12.

NEAL

(whispering, to Regina)

Hey.

REGINA

(whispering) 

Hey!Where’s Swan? 

NEAL

(whispering) 

Uh, she had some errands to 

run.Was being real elusive. 

REGINA

(whispering) 

Hmm...

INT. GOLD’S SHOP — DAY

EMMA enters.

EMMA

Hello?Gold? 

He enters from the back, polishing a metal object.

MR. GOLD

Miss Swan.And to what do I own

this pleasure?

EMMA

I was...hoping to find some 

jewelry.

He sets the item down.

MR. GOLD

And what, exactly, did you have in

mind? 

Emma takes a deep breath. 

EMMA

Well —

(smiles) 

— a ring! 

Gold lights up. 

MR. GOLD

I have just thing!Wait here, just 

a moment! 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 13.

He goes back into the back and comes back out, carrying a 

ring box.He pops it open to show Emma the golden ring 

inside. 

MR. GOLD (cont’d) 

This...was the very first thing I 

spun.See? 

He points out the lines across it.

MR. GOLD (cont’d) 

You can still see the texture of

the straw!

EMMA

(smiling)

Wow!

(looks up) 

How much? 

He closes the box and slides it over to her.

MR. GOLD

Consider it a gift.Think of it as 

a...family discount.

She picks it up.

EMMA

(smiling)

Thank you!

She hugs him over the counter.

MR. GOLD

No.Thank you! 

He pulls away, taking her by the shoulders. 

MR. GOLD (cont’d) 

(tearing up and smiling) 

For making my boy so happy! 

They hug again. 

INT. PRIDEROCK CASTLE HALL OF MIRRORS — NIGHT — FLASHBACK 

Gerhardt and Claudia are now conversing with POLONIUS, the

Royal Adviser and YORICK, the Court Jester. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 14.

POLONIUS

And, given her...corruption of my 

sweet daughter, it is, therefore, 

my recommendation that...Princess 

Hamlet...NOT take the throne. 

GERHARDT

I beg your pardon?

POLONIUS

It’s just — 

(smiles) 

— not right!

GERHARDT

And, what are your thoughts,

Yorick? 

YORICK

My thoughts...are that Hamlet is

but a child.And, with the added 

guilt that she must be feeling, I 

can’t possibly imagine her being

ready to rule an entire kingdom.

Gerhardt lowers his head. 

YORICK

At least, not without a regent to 

guide her.

GERHARDT

Perhaps.It is best I take both of 

your opinions into consideration. 

I do not believe my daughter is fit 

to rule.At least, not yet.

Therefore, I believe it best to 

allow Claudia to jump ahead of her

in the line of succession.

CLAUDIA 

I would be honored. 

GERHARDT

Wonderful!

POLONIUS

If I may. 

GERHARDT

Please. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 15.

POLONIUS

Perhaps.To ease the 

transition.It may help, if you

marry the new Queen.

CLAUDIA 

What a capital idea, Polonius!

GERHARDT

I agree.It is settled.

He and Claudia walk to the thrones, arm-in-arm. 

END OF ACT TWO

(CONTINUED)


	3. Chapter 3

CONTINUED: 16.

ACT THREE 

EXT. PRIDEROCK CASTLE GARDENS — DAY — FLASHBACK 

Hamlet kneels before her mother’s grave and rests her hand

on it.

TEEN PRINCESS HAMLET

It’s...changed, here.Weird. 

Dad’s married Aunt Claudia, and 

she’s on the throne.

She lowers her hand and hangs her head. 

TEEN PRINCESS HAMLET (cont’d) 

I...I wish I had never made you 

that tea. 

She gets up and grabs a backpack off the table, which she 

subsequently puts on.She takes one last look at the 

tombstone then exits. 

INT. MILLS MANSION LIVING ROOM — DAY — PRESENT DAY

Henry and Roland are standing in the middle of the room,

looking at their scripts, while Regina and Neal are seated

on the couch with copies of their own.

REGINA

(reading)

Can you please accompany Nala and 

Simba to the waterhole? 

HENRY 

(British accent, reading)

Yes, Madame, of course. 

He turns to Roland. 

HENRY (cont’d)

(British accent, reading)

Step lively.The sooner we get to

the water hole, the sooner we can 

leave.

NEAL

Um. 

He leaps to Roland’s side and clears his throat.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 17.

NEAL

(reading, monotone)

So where are we really going? 

ROLAND

(rolls eyes) 

Real lively.

(reading)

An elephant graveyard!

Neal looks at the script then lowers it.

NEAL

(deadpan)

Wow.

ROLAND

Okay.Sorry, Henry, but an actor,

your dad is not.

Henry shrugs. 

NEAL

One sec.

He goes into the kitchen, and Henry, Roland, and Regina 

exchange glances.Then, ROBIN leaps out of said kitchen, 

now holding the script. 

ROBIN 

WOW!

(beat) 

Neal and I swapped. 

HENRY 

Okay. 

ROLAND

(reading, whispering)

Shhh! Zazu. 

Robin glances at his script.

ROBIN 

Right.So, uh... 

He walks up to his son and leans in.

ROBIN (cont’d)

(whispering) 

How are we gonna ditch the dodo?

* * *

18.

INT. MILLS MANSION KITCHEN — DAY

Neal is cutting carrots, when Emma enters from the back.

EMMA

Hey!

Neal looks up at her. 

NEAL

There you are!Get your errands

taken care of?

He continues chopping.

EMMA

Yeah!Got done what I needed to

get done! 

NEAL

Which was?

EMMA

(beat) 

Stuff.

He looks up and shrugs. 

NEAL

Okay. 

EMMA

Hey.

She kisses him on the cheek.

EMMA (cont’d) 

Relax.It’s...a surprise!

NEAL

Well, my Birthday’s not until 

July...Father’s Day is in June... 

EMMA

How’s rehearsal?

NEAL

I...got booted. 

Emma laughs.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 19.

NEAL (cont’d) 

Yeah, Robin just took my place. 

Apparently, acting’s not my 

strongsuit. 

EMMA

I think improv’s more you’re thing. 

NEAL

Yes, and? 

She grabs a carrot slice and pops it in her mouth.

EMMA

(smiling)

Exactly!

EXT. GLEN — DAY — FLASHBACK 

Hamlet is hiking through a glen, when TERRA flies up beside 

her on his glider.

TERRA 

Aren’t you a little young to be 

backpacking all on your own?

TEEN PRINCESS HAMLET

Yes.Yes, I am.

It soon becomes clear to her, that he’s not about to leave

her be. 

TEEN PRINCESS HAMLET (cont’d) 

I’m running away. 

TERRA 

Why?

TEEN PRINCESS HAMLET

Because.My mom just died, and 

it’s all my fault.My aunt just

married my dad.And — oh, yeah — 

took the throne.Not that I was in 

any particular rush for it — I

mean, I THOUGHT I was...

TERRA 

But you thought wrong?

She nods. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 20.

TERRA (cont’d)

So, you’re just gonna run away from 

your problems.

TEEN PRINCESS HAMLET

(scoffs) 

What else am I gonna do?

She walks some more, with him still flying beside her.

TEEN PRINCESS HAMLET (cont’d) 

I just...need to find someone who 

will take me in.Not care who I

am. 

TERRA 

Well.I happen to know a very nice 

couple looking to adopt.

TEEN PRINCESS HAMLET

Can you take me to them?

EXT. CABIN — DAY

A THIN MAN and a LARGE MAN stand in the doorway to greet

Hamlet, as Terra introduces her to them.

TEEN PRINCESS HAMLET

And you’ll really take me in? 

THIN MAN

Aw, Hakuna Matata!

LARGE MAN 

Means "No worries!" 

THIN MAN

"For the rest of your days!"

LARGE MAN 

It’s our problem-free philosophy! 

Look, I know none of this was in Hamlet, okay.But,

still...

TEEN PRINCESS HAMLET

Thank you!

Terra’s wayfinder rings.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 21.

TERRA 

It’s my son.

He answers it.

VENTUS

(v.o., filtered, distant)

Master. 

ERAQUS

(v.o., filtered, distant)

Where are Aqua and Terra? 

VENTUS

(v.o., filtered, distant)

Aqua’s fighting that masked guy on

Destiny Islands, and Terra — Oh!

(no longer distant)

Aqua wants you to meet me.I’m at

the Castle.Our Castle.

The wayfinder suddenly stops glowing. 

TERRA 

(alarmed)

I have to go! 

He hops back onto his glider and zips off, passing by 

Yorick, as he does. 

END OF ACT THREE

(CONTINUED)


	4. Chapter 4

CONTINUED: 22.

ACT FOUR

INT. PRIDEROCK CASTLE HALL OF MIRRORS — NIGHT 

Yorick is speaking with Gerhardt, when Claudia storms in. 

CLAUDIA 

YORICK! 

GERHARDT

Should I...leave you two? 

Claudia stops, when she reaches them. 

CLAUDIA 

Yes.You should. 

Once Gerhardt exits, Claudia grabs Yorick’s collar. 

CLAUDIA (cont’d)

Omit anything from your morning 

reports?

YORICK

(gulps)

Such as?

She pulls him closer. 

CLAUDIA 

The Princess?I recently received

word that she lives.That she’s

MORE than okay!THAT SHE FOUND A 

FAMILY TO CARE FOR HER! 

YORICK

I...As court jester, it is my duty

to speak out against the Crown and

withhold any information I deem 

necessary to hide.

She smirks. 

YORICK (cont’d) 

That is my purpose. 

She plunges her hand into his chest and rips out his heart. 

YORICK (cont’d) 

What the — Magic!?

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 23.

CLAUDIA 

I’ve picked up a thing or 

two.Let’s just say I’ve made the

right friends.Now — 

She lets go of his collar, turns around, and takes a couple 

steps.Yorick takes this opportunity to make a run for it. 

CLAUDIA (cont’d)

— I could take this opportunity to

make you into a yes-man.STOP! 

He does.

YORICK

Your —

CLAUDIA 

SHUT UP!

She turns around to face him. 

CLAUDIA (cont’d)

Now, get back here. 

He walks up to her. 

CLAUDIA (cont’d)

But I already have my loyal 

followers.

He directs his eyes to his heart. 

CLAUDIA (cont’d)

So —

She crushes it, and he falls to the ground. 

CLAUDIA (cont’d)

EMERGENCY!

She waves her hand, and the dust of Yorick’s heart vanishes,

in time for Gerhardt, Polonius, and the mortician to come 

rushing in. 

CLAUDIA (cont’d)

He just...collapsed.

* * *

24.

INT. SBHS AUDITORIUM — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY

On-stage, Roxas sings "Endless Night" with the

ENSEMBLE.Miss Horatius is watching, and Miss Bremen is

conducting the pit. 

MISS HORATIUS 

Wow.Amazing.I can honestly say

I have NEVER heard such a rendition 

of "Endless Night."Keep.Keep

that energy.

ROXAS 

(nodding)

Of course.

MISS HORATIUS 

I’m glad I — I’m glad I had you 

run that one, again.

She looks at her watch. 

MISS HORATIUS (cont’d)

Oh.Is it time to end rehearsal, 

already?Wow.OKAY!DON’T

FORGET!TOMORROW, WE START DRESS 

REHEARSALS! 

Once the students and other actors all exit, Miss Bremen

walks up to Miss Horatius.

MISS BREMEN 

What’s your game, Horatius? 

MISS HORATIUS 

Well.It’s simple.The play’s the 

thing!Wherein I’ll catch the

conscience of the Queen.

Miss Horatius heads out.

MISS BREMEN 

(sighs heavily)

You have GOT to be kidding me.

EXT. WASTELAND — DAY — FLASHBACK

There is a vast wasteland.Curiously, it is extremely

topographically similar to the glen Hamlet backpacked 

on.Just...dead. 

* * *

25.

EXT. PRIDEROCK CASTLE GARDENS — DAY 

The garden, too, has seen better days.Claudia and Polonius

are sharing a swinging bench, necking, when Miss Horatius 

interrupts them, dressed like a soldier.

MISS HORATIUS 

Father.Your Majesty.

They immediately pull apart.

POLONIUS CLAUDIA

OPHELIA! SOLDIER! 

OPHELIA 

Does the Prince know you’re out 

here? 

POLONIUS

You were never here.

OPHELIA 

(to Claudia) 

There is unrest in the kingdom. 

CLAUDIA 

Unrest? 

OPHELIA 

People...are starving.Barely

making do with mere scraps. 

CLAUDIA 

But they ARE making do! 

OPHELIA 

Please. 

She crouches. 

OPHELIA (cont’d)

We — The palace has plenty.Can

we not share? 

CLAUDIA 

We could.By why should we?What

we have is ours.

POLONIUS

Ophelia.There IS a reason 

Yorick’s position was never 

filled.Despite what that idiot

(MORE)

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 26.

POLONIUS (cont’d) 

Gerhardt may think, it is not mere

sentiment.I advise you watch your 

tongue. 

Ophelia chuckles then stands up.

OPHELIA 

Do you?What know you of watching

one’s own tongue? 

She looks at Claudia, who gets up and lunges for her, but 

she backs away, just in time, pulling out her sword.

OPHELIA (cont’d)

You wouldn’t want to be made

symmetrical, would you? 

Claudia just laughs.

OPHELIA (cont’d)

If you’re not gonna feed your own 

people, then I’ll find someone who

will. 

She sheathes her sword, turns around, and walks away. 

EXT. WASTELAND — SUNSET 

Ophelia rides across the wasteland on horseback.

EXT. CABIN — NIGHT

Ophelia trots up to the very same cabin Terra dropped off 

Hamlet. 

OPHELIA 

Whoa... 

Her horse stops by a tree, and she hops off and ties him to 

it. 

OPHELIA (cont’d)

Gettin’ tired?Yeah.Me, too. 

She knocks on the door, and a WOMAN answers.Immediately,

Ophelia unsheathes her sword and pins her up to the door. 

OPHELIA (cont’d)

Pinned ya.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 27.

PRINCESS HAMLET 

Ophelia?

Ophelia smiles and lowers her weapon, so they can hug.

PRINCESS HAMLET (cont’d)

And what if it HADN’T been me?

They pulls apart. 

OPHELIA 

Oh, please.I’d recognize you

anywhere.I just can’t believe 

you’re alive. 

PRINCESS HAMLET 

Yes, well, umm...My dads are out

hunting, so feel free to come in. 

They enter. 

INT. CABIN — NIGHT

Ophelia and Hamlet are seated by a fireplace. 

PRINCESS HAMLET 

I...can’t believe it.If I had 

known it would get THIS bad — 

Ophelia rests her hand on Hamlet’s shoulder.

OPHELIA 

Don’t beat yourself up over it. 

Hamlet rises from her seat. 

PRINCESS HAMLET 

I need to fight for my

throne.Make everything

right.HELP!My people. 

Ophelia gets up and hugs her from behind. 

OPHELIA 

And I’ll be right there, with you.

And kisses her on the neck before resting her chin on her 

shoulder. 

OPHELIA (cont’d)

What do you say we leave at dawn? 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 28.

PRINCESS HAMLET 

Sounds like a plan. 

INT. PRIDEROCK CASTLE HALL OF MIRRORS — NIGHT 

Polonius is pacing around Claudia.

POLONIUS

You don’t understand.My daughter

is...good!And she WILL find her.

CLAUDIA 

Then, they must be dealt with.

He stops and looks at her.

POLONIUS

You don’t mean —

CLAUDIA 

Feeling sentimental, are you? 

POLONIUS

Of course not!I’ll send my best 

assassins after them.Rosencrantz

and Guildenstern. 

CLAUDIA 

(grinning) 

Excellent!

POLONIUS

And I’ll take care of the Prince, 

personally. 

Claudia’s grin fades. 

POLONIUS (cont’d) 

Feeling sentimental, are you? 

CLAUDIA 

Of course not.Make it so. 

Polonius nods and exits, then Claudia sits on the throne. 

EXT. STORYBROOKE PARK — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY 

Henry, Kairi, and Roxas are training with AQUA.Oh.You 

thought they would get a break from keyblade training, just 

’cause they were in the musical?Please.They didn’t get

one during marching band; they’re not getting one, now. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 29.

AQUA

(to Roxas) 

How was rehearsal?

ROXAS 

Great!Miss Horatius had me go 

through a song again, and she LOVED 

the second performance! 

AQUA

That’s amazing! 

HENRY 

We were doing great, too, you know! 

KAIRI 

Yeah!Don’t leave us out!

AQUA

(laughs) 

Wouldn’t think of it! 

ROXAS 

You — You ARE gonna see the show, 

right?

AQUA

Wouldn’t miss it for the world! 

EXT. CABIN — SUNRISE — FLASHBACK

Ophelia’s horse whinnies, while birds chirp.Then, the 

sounds of two horses galloping grows. 

INT. CABIN — SUNRISE

Ophelia and Hamlet are awoken by the rising sun.

PRINCESS HAMLET 

Shall we get going? 

OPHELIA 

Not without breakfast!

She boops Hamlet’s nose.

OPHELIA (cont’d)

We need the energy. 

As they start to get out of bed, ROSENCRANTZ and

GUILDENSTERN burst in.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 30.

ROSENCRANTZ 

Well.Looky what we have here. 

Guildenstern laughs.

OPHELIA 

Did my father send you? 

ROSENCRANTZ 

Who else?And guess what?You’re

on our hitlist! 

Guildenstern laughs again.

PRINCESS HAMLET 

I can’t believe I went to school

with these two morons...

(to Rosencrantz and

Guildenstern)

Where are my dads?The couple who

live here with me?

Guildenstern laughs again.

ROSENCRANTZ 

Umm...

OPHELIA 

We can take ’em, right? 

PRINCESS HAMLET 

’Course we can. 

They stare the pair of assassins down, as they reach for

their swords. 

END OF ACT FOUR 

(CONTINUED)


	5. Chapter 5

CONTINUED: 31.

ACT FIVE

INT. SBHS AUDITORIUM — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY

The AUDIENCE is taking their seats, half of them female,

when BELLE walks up to Emma, who is with SNOW and DAVID.In

the background, we can hear the pit tuning. 

BELLE 

Hello, Emma!

EMMA

Hey, Belle!How’s the library? 

BELLE 

Busy.But I’m managing.

EMMA

Well, that’s good to hear!

BELLE 

Umm...

She looks at Neal, who is conversing with Robin.

BELLE (cont’d)

Rumpel told me you stopped by his 

shop the other day! 

SNOW

(smiling)

Did you!? 

EMMA

(laughing) 

What?I was just...browsing. 

BELLE 

Oh, well he told ME you were

looking to buy —

(smiles) 

— a ring! 

DAVID 

A RING! 

EMMA

Dad...

Belle leans in to David and Snow. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 32.

BELLE 

(whispering) 

My husband gave her one he made.

She returns to standing straight. 

BELLE (cont’d)

Well!I should get to my seat! 

Belle walks away, and Emma turns to face her parents. 

EMMA

I...was gonna tell you! 

Neal walks up to them.

SNOW

Let’s...take our seats. 

NEAL

(to Emma)

Tell me what? 

EMMA

Somehow, I forgot to mention that 

Henry was Zazu? 

NEAL

Hm. 

They head to their seats.On their ways to their seats,

LILY and AELEUS pass eachother. 

LILY

Oh, hi, Aeleus! 

AELEUS

Lily.Great seeing you here! 

LILY

I enjoy a good high school musical. 

AELEUS

Likewise. 

They both head to their seats.

* * *

33.

EXT. PRIDEROCK CASTLE GARDENS — DAY — FLASHBACK 

Hamlet and Ophelia enter the garden, and the former walks up

to her mother’s grave.The mortician is carving into it. 

PRINCESS HAMLET 

No. 

He looks at her.

ROYAL MORTICIAN 

Your Highness!

He gets up and bows.

PRINCESS HAMLET 

Please.At ease. 

ROYAL MORTICIAN 

Umm...I’m sorry you had to find out 

this way. 

He gestures to Gerhardt’s name on the stone.

ROYAL MORTICIAN (cont’d)

Polonius killed him last night. 

PRINCESS HAMLET 

Has he been arrested? 

Ophelia looks down, shaking her head. 

ROYAL MORTICIAN 

Queen-approved. 

(pause)

Wait here.

He exits, and Hamlet notices another grave.She walks

toward it.

PRINCESS HAMLET 

Alas, poor Yorick!I knew him, 

Ophelia.

She rests her hand on Yorick’s tombstone, and the mortician 

reenters, carrying a flask. 

ROYAL MORTICIAN 

Here. 

Hamlet takes it from him. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 34.

PRINCESS HAMLET 

Thanks. 

She starts to unscrew its cap.

PRINCESS HAMLET (cont’d)

I could use this. 

ROYAL MORTICIAN 

Whoa, who, whoa, who! 

She stops.

ROYAL MORTICIAN (cont’d)

That’s not for drinking.

He leads her back to her parents’ grave.

ROYAL MORTICIAN (cont’d)

I think it’s a...Dunbrochian

ale.Seonaidh.Pour it on a 

grave, and you can talk to the

person. 

He tilts his head toward Queen Hamlet’s half of the stone,

and the Princess walks up to it.She untwists the cap and

drips a bit of the Ale on it.Her mother wisps into view 

before her. 

QUEEN HAMLET

Hamlet... 

PRINCESS HAMLET 

Mother? 

QUEEN HAMLET

My, how you’ve grown! 

The younger Hamlet tears up and hugs her mother’s ghost, but

it doesn’t last long. 

QUEEN HAMLET (cont’d) 

Unfortunately, I do not have much 

time for an emotional reunion.

PRINCESS HAMLET 

Why not?

QUEEN HAMLET

A bring you a tale of murder. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 35.

PRINCESS HAMLET 

Murder? 

QUEEN HAMLET

Murder most foul! 

PRINCESS HAMLET 

I didn’t mean — 

QUEEN HAMLET

NOT!You.

Ophelia looks at them.

QUEEN HAMLET (cont’d) 

The serpent that did sting thy

mother’s life...now wears her 

crown.

PRINCESS HAMLET 

My Aunt.Claudia.

QUEEN HAMLET

Claudia.You, Hamlet, are my 

daughter.And the One True 

Queen!Remember who you are! 

She fades away. 

INT. SBHS AUDITORIUM — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY

Roxas and Skuld finish singing "He Lives in You." 

ROXAS 

Looks like the winds are changing.

SKULD 

Ahhh.Change is good!

ROXAS 

Yeah, but it’s not easy.I know

what I have to do.But, going back 

means I’ll have to face my past.I 

have to face myself.I’ve been 

running from this for so long, it 

hurts.

Aqua watches in maternal awe. 

SKULD 

Oh yes, the past can hurt, and

knowing yourself can be a 

(MORE)

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 36.

SKULD (cont’d)

challenge.But you can either run

from them.Or learn from them. 

ROXAS 

I must go back. 

SKULD 

Good, good!Go on! 

Roxas starts to walk off-stage. 

ROXAS 

Yes.I must go back home.

He exits. 

SKULD 

Good, go on.Get back home!

INT. PRIDEROCK CASTLE HALL OF MIRRORS — DAY — FLASHBACK 

Polonius sits on the throne beside Claudia. 

POLONIUS

They shouldn’t be long. 

Suddenly, a pair of footsteps.

POLONIUS

See?

Claudia raises her eyebrow. 

CLAUDIA 

Rosencrantz and Guildenstern? 

Hamlet and Ophelia enter. 

PRINCESS HAMLET 

Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are

dead. 

Claudia rises from her throne.

CLAUDIA 

Are they, now?

PRINCESS HAMLET 

Would you like me to produce their

bodies? 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 37.

CLAUDIA 

Can you do that?

PRINCESS HAMLET 

Do you doubt my ability?

The Queen approaches them.

CLAUDIA 

Is this an admission to murder? 

PRINCESS HAMLET 

What are you implicating? 

She stops before Hamlet and stares her down.

CLAUDIA 

Are you guilty of matricide?

PRINCESS HAMLET 

Actually...my mom’s ghost said you

did it! 

Polonius leaps from Gerhardt’s throne and pulls a rapier

from a basket, which he tosses to Claudia.She swings at 

Hamlet who blocks the attack.He then runs to her aide, and

Ophelia blocks his swing. 

OPHELIA 

Don’t make me put an end to you,

too, father.

She starts to duel Polonius, while Hamlet duels Claudia.

After exchanging a couple blows, Ophelia disarms Polonius 

and pins him to the bottom of the bannister on the staircase

to the thrones. 

OPHELIA (cont’d)

Pinned ya.

Polonius looks around.

OPHELIA (cont’d)

Now.I am begging you.Join us in 

our fight against Claudia.In

restoring honor to our fair 

kingdom.

POLONIUS

Never.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 38.

OPHELIA 

Then you leave me no choice.

She raises her sword to his neck, but he is soon impaled

from behind.The sword that stabbed him retracts, and he 

falls to the ground.It was Hamlet who dealt the killing 

blow. 

PRINCESS HAMLET 

Trust me.You don’t want that on 

your conscience.

Ophelia ponders this.Then:

OPHELIA 

HAMLET! 

Claudia plunges her hand into her niece’s back. 

INT. SBHS AUDITORIUM — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY

Roxas and Claudia are on-stage. 

ROXAS 

Why should I believe you? 

Everything you ever told me was a 

lie!

CLAUDIA 

What are you going to do?You

wouldn’t kill your old uncle! 

ROXAS 

No, Scar.I’m not like you.

CLAUDIA 

(smiling)

Oh, Simba, thank you!You are

truly noble!I’ll make it up to

you; I promise.How can I prove

myself to you?Tell me.I mean

anything! 

Roxas walks up to her and stares her down.

ROXAS 

Run.Run away, Scar!And never

return! 

CLAUDIA 

(smiling)

Yes, of course!As you wish! 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 39.

(smile fades)

Your Majesty. 

She lunges at him.They stage-fight some, as lights

flicker, simulating lightning.Then, Claudia plunges her 

hand into Roxas’ chest. 

SMASH CUT TO:

INT. PRIDEROCK CASTLE HALL OF MIRRORS — NIGHT — FLASHBACK 

Claudia rips a heart and crushes it.Hamlet’s body falls to

the floor, tumbling down the stairs, and Ophelia rushes over

and drops her sword, so she can hold her. 

OPHELIA 

(sobbing)

No.NO!

INT. SBHS AUDITORIUM — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY

All, as before.Aqua leaps out of her seat, summoning her

keyblade, and onto the stage. 

AQUA

VEN!

She swats away Claudia, who recoils in pain from attempting 

to grab Roxas’ heart. 

ROXAS 

What’s going on?

Emma and Aeleus rush on-stage and grab Claudia. 

CLAUDIA 

Unhand me!

EMMA

Come on.

She starts to take her away.

ROXAS 

At least let her finish.

Emma seems confused by this.Then, Kairi and the OTHER 

HYENAS walk on-stage. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 40.

CLAUDIA 

Ahh, my friends!

KAIRI 

"Friends!?"I thought he said we 

were the enemy! 

ACTOR BANZAI

Yeah, that’s what I heard!

KAIRI AND ACTOR BANZAI

(in unison)

Ed? 

The actor playing Ed laughs.

CLAUDIA 

(nervously)

No!Let me explain! No, you don’t

understand!No, I didn’t mean for

— No, no!Look, I’m sorry I

called you — No! Nooooo!

As Emma and Aeleus carry her off-stage, Kairi and the other 

hyenas follow.

END OF ACT FIVE 

(CONTINUED)


	6. Chapter 6

CONTINUED: 41.

ACT SIX 

INT. SBHS HALLWAY — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY 

Aqua is with Roxas. 

AQUA

You okay? 

He nods.

AQUA (cont’d) 

You sure? 

ROXAS 

Yeah.Why did you call me "Ven?" 

AQUA

Don’t worry about it. 

ROXAS 

But — 

AQUA

It’s...nothing. 

LUXORD walks up to them, his hands behind his back. 

LUXORD

Well done, Roxas! 

ROXAS 

Luxord. 

AQUA

Can we help you?

LUXORD

I know a bouquet is...traditional 

— and I’m sure Laurium has got

that covered — but I’m sure you’ll

like my gift just fine. 

He takes out a dreamcatcher from behind his back. 

ROXAS 

Umm...

LUXORD

They’re your memories.

Roxas takes it from him.

* * *

42.

LATER 

Roxas runs up to Emma, Neal, and Henry. 

ROXAS 

Sheriff Swan.I need you.Now.

EMMA

(to Neal and Henry)

I’ll be right back. 

She and Roxas step aside. 

EMMA (cont’d) 

What is it? 

Roxas takes a deep breath.

ROXAS 

I remember.I remember what

happened to Naminé. 

EMMA

(shouting to Neal and Henry) 

Meet us at Granny’s.I have to 

take care of some things. 

(to Roxas) 

Okay.Go on. 

EXT. STORYBROOKE HIGH SCHOOL — NIGHT

Emma and Lily are walking with David and Aeleus, who are

escorting Claudia away. 

DAVID 

We’ll take care of her.You two

worry about Naminé. 

EMMA

Thanks. 

(to Lily)

Come on.Let’s go to Datascapers.

LILY

Wait. 

She holds her hand out, and her staff appears in it, in a 

flash.

LILY (cont’d) 

Doesn’t hurt. 

Emma smirks, and they walk off. 

* * *

43.

INT. PRIDEROCK CASTLE HALL OF MIRRORS — DAY — FLASHBACK 

Ophelia holds Hamlet in her arms, while Claudia paces 

around, watching the scene. 

CLAUDIA 

You can spare your tears; they

won’t bring her back. 

Ophelia looks at her father’s body. 

CLAUDIA (cont’d)

Don’t worry about him.

She looks at Claudia. 

OPHELIA 

I will.Avenge.EVERYONE!You

have killed.

She sets Hamlet down, grabs her sword, gets up, and 

approaches Claudia.However, she doesn’t make it far,

before green and purple smoke billows in through the

doorways, windows, and mirrors, shattering the latter two.

CLAUDIA 

What is this? 

OPHELIA 

Some kind of —

CLAUDIA 

Curse?

She falls on her knees, as the Dark Curse envelopes them. 

INT. STORYBROOKE POLICE CAR — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY 

Aeleus is driving, while David is in the passenger seat.In

the back, is Claudia."L’amour est un oiseau rebelle" from 

Carmen is playing on the radio. 

DAVID 

You never struck me as an opera 

fan.

AELEUS

Even got me turned onto it. 

DAVID 

(nodding)

Ah. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 44.

Suddenly, the car flips over on its side, rolling a couple

times, until it lands upside-down.

DAVID (cont’d)

What the —

Then, the back door flies open.Taking this opportunity, 

Claudia scrambles out.Aeleus and David both unbuckle and

try to get out, to no avail.

AELEUS

It won’t unlock!

DAVID 

Mine, either! 

EXT. STORYBROOKE STREETS — NIGHT

Claudia walks away from the car.She makes it about a

block, before she’s lift into the air by some kind

of...Force. 

CLAUDIA 

So...who’s the poor sap sent to 

take care of me?

She looks at a dark patch of shadow.And out of it...flies 

XEMNAS. 

XEMNAS

This is something I want to take

care of, personally.

INT. STORYBROOKE POLICE CAR — NIGHT 

Aeleus and David, as before.

AELEUS

Xemnas. 

EXT. STORYBROOKE STREETS — NIGHT

Xemnas and Claudia, as before.

XEMNAS

You overstepped your bounds,

Claudia.And I can’t have that.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 45.

CLAUDIA 

Overstepped?

He ignites a lightsaber.

CLAUDIA (cont’d)

Please!Let me make it up to you!

XEMNAS

Sorry.It’s too late for that. 

He impales her. 

INT. STORYBROOKE POLICE CAR — NIGHT 

Aeleus and David watch Xemnas turn his lightsaber of then 

portal out.Once the portal closes, Claudia immediately

falls, and they are able to exit the car. 

EXT. STORYBROOKE STREETS — NIGHT

Aeleus and David run up to Claudia’s body, as it lies 

motionless on the ground, just in time for the song to end. 

INT. DATASCAPERS OFFICE — NIGHT 

ZERO WISE is studying the laser.

ZERO

Hmm...

The bell on the entrance door rings, and he looks at the

door to his office and gets up. 

ZERO

What in the — 

He heads out. 

INT. DATASCAPERS — NIGHT

The moment Zero steps out of his office, Lily flips him with

her staff, and Emma walks up to him, as he lies on the

ground. 

EMMA

Zero Wise.You’re under arrest for 

the kidnapping of Naminé Snook. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 46.

ZERO

Am I? 

Lily rolls her eyes and points her staff at him, but he 

grabs it and shakes her onto Emma.At the same time, the 

crack below the door to Zero’s office glows blue. 

EMMA AND LILY 

(in unison)

Hey!

As they get up, he scrambles back into his office, and they 

chase after him.Once they reach the door, he flies back 

out.Lily and Emma look at him then into the office.His

desk has been pushed closer to them...by NAMINÉ.

NAMINÉ

It’s a long story, but I’ll be

happy to give a statement.

END OF ACT SIX

FADE OUT.


End file.
